Among the machines heretofore known or proposed for producing wood shavings suitable for use as animal litter are the machines shown in Meis U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,745 and Hassler et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,492. These wood shaving machines are designed for producing shavings from relatively short pieces of wood only several feet in length, and when relatively long wood pieces are available as raw material it is necessary to cut the pieces of wood into shorter lengths before they can be supplied to the wood shaving machine. Also, these machines are rather difficult to load with wood pieces and are not particularly adaptable to automated feeding of the wood pieces.